Dr. Tyler Rockwell
Dr. Tyler Rockwell is a character who appears in the TMNT 2012 Series. He is a mutant chimpanzee who was originally a human British neurochemist. He first appears in the episode [[Monkey Brains|''Monkey Brains]]. History '''Season 1' [[Monkey Brains|''Monkey Brains]]: When Dr. Falco reported Rockwell missing on the news, Donatello and April O' Neil investigate his disappearance hoping to find clues about the The Kraang. While in his abandoned lab, they encounter Dr. Falco, who tells them that Rockwell had been using mutagen to experiment on monkeys. Donatello also takes a flash drive from the lab containing data on Rockwell's research. The mutant monkey confronts them later. He attacks and defeats Donatello easily, and is about to harm April but calms down when she talks to him and runs away. April and the Turtles later search the city for the mutant chimp. Once they capture him, April realizes that the chimp ''is Dr. Rockwell. They return him to Falco, who promises to take care of him. But later, while studying Rockwell's flashdrive, Donatello learns that Falco has lied to them about Rockwell in order to get a neurologic mutagen from him in order to give himself psychic abilities. Season 2 [[Metalhead Rewired|''Metalhead Rewired]]: Tyler is seen as a brief cameo as one of the many mutants captured by the Kraang. Once the Turtles free him with the rest of the captured mutants, he attacks a Kraangdroid and escapes through the portal back to New York. [[Mazes & Mutants|Mazes & Mutants]]: The Turtles fought Monkey Goblins who resembled Tyler Rockwell. '''Season 3' [[Battle for New York|''Battle for New York]]: Alongside Slash, Pigeon Pete, and Leatherhead, Rockwell is recruited by Jack Kurtzman to repel the Kraang invasion following the absence of the Ninja Turtles. Forming the Mighty Mutanimals, the four mutants dedicate themselves to fighting the Kraang, where Rockwell is the team's brains. [[Clash of the Mutanimals|Clash of the Mutanimals]]: He gets mind controlled by the Mind-Worms along with Slash. [[Dinosaurs Seen in Sewers!|'Dinosaurs Seen in Sewers!]]: Rockwell and Slash are searching through the North side of the sewers while Leatherhead and Pigeon Pete search the South side to track down a mysterious threat Kurtzman reported sightings of. During their search, they encounter a Triceraton soldier named Zog, and he immediately attacks them. Slash and his mace couldn't knock him out, but Zog was able to knock him out. Leading to Rockwell launching his mind waves on him, but having no effect. He then telepathically summons Raphael to come to their aid. Despite Rockwell's warnings, Raph is determined to find Zog and kick his butt for kicking his friends butts. [[Annihilation Earth|Annihilation Earth]]: He fights the Triceraton warriors in Washington Square Park along with the Ninja Turtles. He is trapped by a Triceraton alien. '''Season 4 [[Earth's Last Stand|''Earth's Last Stand]]: Everything that Rockell did in Annihilation Earth happened again, but thanks to Leonardo's verbal warning to Master Splinter, and him avoiding Shredder's vile blow, and Leo destroying the detonator before it hit zero, the Heart of Darkness did not open a black hole on Earth, and Rockwell, the Turtles, the Mighty Mutanimals, everyone and everything survived. And with the Fugitoid successfully destroying both the Black Hole Generator and the Triceratons, Rockwell, the Turtles and his friends were able to go home knowing that the Earth is saved. '''Mutant Gangland'': Rockwell and the other Mutanimals, minus Pigeon Pete, as he was replaced by Mondo Gecko, pursue the Fulci Twins of Don Vizioso's Italian Mafia, with Rockwell managing to subdue them long enough to scan their minds and discover the Don's plan to eliminate mutants like himself from NYC. Before Rockwell can go further, The Hammer arrives to incapacitate the Mutanimals and secure the Fulci Twins' escape. Going to warn the Turtles, once they explain the situation with the Don's men, while Donnie and Mondo go to find Raph, Rockwell goes with Slash, Leatherhead, Leo, and Mikey to confront Don Vizioso personally, only to learn while they are there that Donnie and Mondo have been captured by the Mafiosi and Raph beaten senseless. After the Hammer enrages Leatherhead, a fight breaks out, resulting in the Don, Hammer, and the Fulci Twins escaping. Returning to the Mutanimals' base, Rockwell and the others plan an attack on an old hotel where the Don has set up a second base of operations, only to soon have a battered Raph stagger in and apologize for allowing Donnie and Mondo to be captured. During the attack on the hotel, Rockwell, Slash, and Leatherhead attack the Mafiosi guards, before dealing with The Hammer in a powered suit, acting as a distraction to allow the Turtles to enter and save Donnie and Mondo. After Raph goes to help them after they are overpowered, Rockwell coordinates a team attack with himself, Leatherhead, and Slash, allowing them to catch The Hammer by surprise and defeat him, while the other Turtles and Mondo deal with the Fulci Twins and Vizioso and defeat them as well. Back in the Turtles' lair, Rockwell and the Mutanimals spend some quality time with the Turtles, watching as Leatherhead and Mondo jump for the same pizza and catch it simultaneously. 'Requiem: '''Rockwell is seen in the Mutanimal hideout, watching the monitors until Mondo starts 'attacking' him. He joins Slash and Karai to see where Shredder was hidding, only to be called to his battle station. Super Shredder breaks in and is hit with super heated plasma, but not even a scratch was on him. But after shredder destroys the cannons and knocks out Rockwell, he seems to disappear. 'Owari: 'Rockwell is seen in the beginning, mourning for Splinter. Bio Rockwell's mutated form is incredibly strong, fast, and agile. In addition to his ape-like abilities, Rockwell possesses a psychic ability to read minds and sense a person's intentions. This gives him a distinct advantage in evasion and combat. Thus far, Rockwell is the first mutant we have seen to lose his ability to speak, resorting to ape grunts and howls. He is also never seen in his human form. Rockwell's psychic abilities also extend to him being able to move control, and manipulate objects with his mind and generate telekinetic blasts from his head. Gallery ''[[Dr. Tyler Rockwell/Gallery|'Dr. Tyler Rockwell/Gallery]]'' Trivia * Whenever Tyler gets mad. his eyes bug out. This is a reference to the old cymbal-banging monkey toy. Category:Neutral Category:Mutants Category:Former Humans Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Scientists Category:Victims Category:Mutant Mammals Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Good Guys Category:Good guys Category:Humans/Mutants Category:Good Mutants Category:The Turtles Category:Psychos Category:Kraang's enemies Category:Team mates Category:Mutanimals Category:Turtles friends Category:Hot tempered